


An Unknowing Jazz

by Milkster23



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkster23/pseuds/Milkster23
Summary: Jazz is confused when a girl about Danny's age comes to her door with flowers for Danny. The only problem is he's not home.This was originally going to be a oneshot, but then I realized I needed to explain who the teenage girl was.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Character(s), Danny Fenton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just letting you know that this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's bad! As said in the summary, this was going to be a oneshot but then I had to explain a bit of what was happening. Before the whole oneshot thing, this was going to be a fun chapter in a longer fic, so some stuff needed explaining. For this, I've actually dropped the main premise of the original longer fanfiction because the original plot wasn't really key to this.

Mandy Riketts, September 5

Today was the first day of high school. I knew no one, but this one boy looked nice. Danny Fenton was his name.

Danny Fenton, September 12

Today marks one week since I started high school. I've noticed that some girl keeps staring at me. Maybe I should get to know her.

Mandy Riketts, September 13

Danny and his friends decided to sit with me today. The look on his face told me I was probably staring at him all week and that's why he's talking to me. Whoops. I hope a friendship starts from here.

Mandy Riketts, October 2

I'm beginning to think that Danny, his friends and I are officially friends and not just a group of dorks who sit together at lunch. On the other hand, the weirdest thing happened today. I swear I saw a giant meat blob being beaten up by a white-haired, green-eyed Danny in a jumpsuit. Even more oddly, I didn't see Danny while 'new Danny' was around.

Mandy Riketts, December 17

Oh boy, today was eventful.

It was so normal at first. We were walking down the street just having a normal conversation when I swear I saw Danny look at his own breath for some reason. In return, I look at my own. For all I know, he could be looking because my breath looks weird.

"Uhh… I have to go," Danny said.

Then Danny began to turn the corner at full speed. I'm tired of Danny leaving us alone here, so I follow.

"Mandy, wait!" Sam said as I turned the corner. My eyes take a second and I see… the ghost kid? 'New Danny?'  _ Wait. Could  _ **_that_ ** _ be Danny? _

"Uhh… Mandy, I can explain!" 'New Danny' said. "Remember when I told you about the time I almost died from my parents' ghost portal?"

I could not process anything, so Danny continued. "Well, I did die. Kind of. It's complicated. Either way, we're in danger so I'll explain later." 

Danny flew off into the sky. 

I stood still as my jaw dropped to the floor. So it wasn't just a coincidence.

Mandy Riketts, June 12

Today I took the CAT. It was very boring and Danny almost cheated. We are surprisingly good friends considering I've never been to his house and he's never been to mine. Also, apparently Danny's sister, Jazz now knows Danny's secret.


	2. Flowers for Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the oneshot that I wanted to write in the first place.
> 
> After Danny completes the CAT, Jazz is confused when a stranger, Mandy Riketts, comes to the door with flowers for Danny. The only problem is he's not home.

June 19

Mandy was finally going to Danny's house, as she wanted to give him a gift for completing the CAT. Over the school year, Mandy began to develop a crush on Danny. Mandy brought him flowers to confess but used the CAT thing as a cover-up in case anyone asked. 

Mandy knocked on the door of the Fenton household, praying Danny would answer. The longer it took for someone to answer, the more she began to sweat and become more nervous.

Mandy went pale when Jazz answered the door. She quickly settled herself and asked as confidently as she could, "Can I talk t-to Danny?"

Jazz was confused. She had never seen or heard of this girl before, as she wasn't Valerie or Sam. Red hair and braces accompanied by a silly sweater with a cute animal face on it. Jazz thought that if a girl was bringing him flowers, Jazz would've known about the girl before she gave Danny flowers. She said, "He's not home." Which wasn't a lie.

"Are you just saying that because you don't know me?" Mandy asked.

Jazz had to be honest. "No, but I won't tell you where he is. No offence, but you seem kind of creepy."

"What makes me creepy?"

"A girl that I've never heard of or seen comes to my house to bring FLOWERS for my brother? In what world is that not seen as creepy or suspicious?" Jazz said.

"I know more than you think,  ** Jazz ** ," Mandy said. She thought name dropping Jazz would make her realize Mandy did in fact know Danny at least a little bit. 

Jazz's mouth gaped for a moment. Maybe this stranger really  ** did ** know Danny, but Danny was fighting ghosts and didn't want to risk his identity. The stranger did say she knew more than Jazz thought. Jazz was not going to risk Danny's identity for someone he might not even know. "Well, where he is is his private business."

Just as Jazz finished, she looked up to the sky to see Danny chasing a ghost. Mandy turned around to look. "Oh, great," Mandy said. "So, how long have you known?" she asked Jazz.

"W-wh-what? What are you talking about?" Jazz blatantly lied. 

"Drop the act. He told me you knew about his secret."

Jazz blushed. The stranger really did know Danny. She said, "You remember Ms. Spectra?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she was a ghost. Danny didn't know I knew until last week."

"I knew since December. Chased him down because I thought he was flaking."

Jazz laughed. "What are the flowers for?"

"Oh uh, I wanted to give Danny something for completing the CAT," Mandy said. Mandy felt sweat dripping down her face as it turned red.

Jazz gave Mandy a look which said 'I know that's a lie.'

"Okay. I may or may not have a crush on Danny," Mandy said before quickly looking away from Jazz.

"Well, in that case, you'd probably want to catch him at the end of this ghost fight otherwise you probably won't catch him today." Jazz smiled.

Mandy smiled back and headed for the park, which is where most ghost fights ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing for Jazz is kind of off. As I said at the beginning of the prologue, this is my first fic.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual oneshot that I wanted to write will be up within a few hours as it's already written!


End file.
